Lilly the second, a new life
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: SEQUEL of A Mars in Mystic Fall's. Will be shorter. It followes the life of Duncan's daughter after a tragic event occurs. Who will help her? Elijah and Little Lilly pairing. Review and tell me how you want it to go!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello readers!_**

**_This is a sequel to "A Mars in Mystic Fall's". _**

**_It can be read alone but it's best if you've read that first! Especially since I will be talking about things from the first story._**

**_I hope you'll like it, I'll try to make it as good as possible._**

**_Any requests?_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**

* * *

My name is Lilly Kane...

Lilly Veronica Kane.

I was named after daddy's big sister who was killed 2 years before I was born... He always said that she was full of life and that Neptune was too small for her... Maybe that's why we live in Los Angeles... I have a picture of her and Aunt Veronica when they were young... She was pretty... I wish she was still alive... She looks fun!

My second name is after my godmother and Aunt Veronica. She's the coolest!

I have long hair. They're not blond like mummy, they're more like a light brown like daddy and my eyes are green...

I live in Los Angeles with my parents and today is my 12th birthday... I just got off the phone with Aunt Veronica and she wished me a happy birthday. She paid for the super party I had with all my friends yesterday... She's super cool and so is her husband and his siblings.

I went to their wedding when I was 6 and she let me be a flower girl... I was the prettiest in all the church... Well, that's what she said but I thought SHE was the prettiest... Even prettier than mommy! I remember that I had a lot of fun with mommy and daddy and Veronica and her family. I remember that back then I thought that Kol was the prettiest of Klaus' siblings and I had been very sad to learn that he had a girlfriend... It's weird though because she had dark short hair, big tick glasses... She looked like someone in disguise... Like she was hiding or something... I asked aunt Veronica and she told me that it was because Kol's girlfriend was in the Witness Protection program and that she couldn't be recognized for her safety.

I kept the secret!

But right now, when I look back at all the pictures, I think the 6 years old me didn't have super taste because the prettiest of them all is definitely Elijah...

.

Today is also the day when everything will change for me... I didn't know it yet but life as I knew it was about to take a radical turn!

Why?

Something terrible was about to happen...

...

I was at home, waiting on my parents to come back from the doctor's office to check on mommy's baby... Today we were going to learn if it's a boy or a girl and I was super exited for it!

They were late and after 2 hours of me waiting all alone at home, worrying and thinking about my family, two cops came, telling me that there was an accident a few blocks away...

My parents were dead and I was all alone...

They said they died on the spot, that they didn't suffer, like it would make things easier to deal with... Like knowing they didn't suffer made them dying any better.

"How did it happen?" I asked in a dead voice. Aunt Veronica always told me to ask for as much info as possible... _Information is power_ she said.

"A drunk driver." The younger of the two cops replied, looking sorry.

"What happened to him?" I asked, tears running down my cheeks.

"She's in the hospital in a coma... We don't know when she'll wake up." The same cop replied. Maybe it was his job, giving the info and the other one was probably just the bad news giver...

"Her?" I asked.

"Some woman named Madison Sinclair..." The old guy said.

Yeah... Bad new giver... I remember that name from stories daddy said about Aunt Lilly and aunt Veronica... Madison Sinclair was in school with them and was mean... It's a small world...

I cry harder. The younger looking cop tell me it will be alright...

Idiots!

"Do you know who is your emergency contact miss? A neighbour, your Grandparents? Family friends? Do we need to call social services?" The older cop asked me after a while of me crying on the other one's shoulder.

"My aunt Veronica... She's my godmother. Her number is on the fridge..." I replied in a dead voice...

Why was he asking me questions now? Couldn't he tell I needed to grieve? I couldn't think right now, why couldn't he understand that?

In the background, I can hear someone making a phone call... I think it's the bad news giver who's talking because I'm still crying on the other one's shoulder.

Someone was on the phone with Aunt Veronica...

Someone tell me that she's on her way... She'll be there in a few hours and a cop will stay with me until then...

No social services for me then...

Good, I've heard terrible stories about those people...

.

While I wait, I think about what was going to happen with me now... Will Aunt Veronica take me to live with her?

I sure hoped so... I didn't see myself living with dad's parents or with mom's sisters...

Aunt Veronica is the best! The last time I saw her was a couple of years ago but she makes a point of calling me once a week... I love her... I'd rather live with her than with anyone else...

Dad's parents hate me... They think it's my fault that dad isn't...wasn't, I reminded myself...wasn't a big politician. Celeste hated me even more because of the name they gave me and who they named my godmother...

Screw them! I don't want them!

Mommy's sisters are okay I guess but I don't feel all that comfortable with them around... Personally, I always thought they were a little weird... I don't think they like me all that much either, I never see them more than once a year...

Mom's parents are still in jail and were very bad people... I don't know more but it's enough for me to want to stay away.

What if she doesn't want me?

She doesn't have kids... Maybe she doesn't want one... Daddy always said that being an Aunt was easier than being a mother just like being an uncle was easier than being a father...

.

The cop that stayed with me remained quiet the entire time, not trying to start a conversation with me. Aunt Veronica had sent a text on my phone, saying she was on her way and that I would go and live with her... Everyone was getting things ready for me in their big family home in Mystic Fall's...

Good, I never liked it much here anyway! Too many people, you never know anybody...

...

I was sitting in dad's favourite chair with mum's blanket...I'll have to ask Aunt Veronica if we can take that with us... I'm almost sure she'll say yes... She's always been super nice and super cool with me!

It's so quiet in the house that I can hear it when a car stops in front of the house... Someone rings the bell and the cop opens the door before I can even blink... He probably heard them too...

There is some talking in the background and I know it's Aunt Veronica and Uncle Klaus proving their identities.

"Thank you officer, we'll come by the station tomorrow for the details." Klaus' voice announce while Aunt Veronica runs to me and hugs me.

She's crying too.

...

The next couple of days passed by in a blur.

Aunt Veronica got mad when she learned who caused the accident... well, it doesn't matter much since the woman ended up dying the next day anyway... They said it was anemia... Something to do with her blood and a sudden heavy loss... Whatever, she deserved it for killing my parents and baby brother.

...

The funeral was long and emotional and after it, there was a wake at home... I didn't know half the people there but I didn't leave Aunt Veronica's side.

The day after the funeral, we all had to go to the lawyer's office to listen to the reading of the Will.

The house went to one of mom's sister, the car left to the other sister. My custody went to aunt Veronica.

Of course Jake and Celeste Kane tried to stop it and protested that they would be better to take care of me but apparently Aunt Veronica and Uncle Klaus had everything planed and there was nothing they could do about it.

Good.

...

Today we were packing.

They said I could take dad's armchair and mom's blanket. They allowed me to decide on what I wanted to do with everything. Mom's things was shared between her sister's and Grandpa took a lot of dad's things. The rest went to charity... that's the way they would have wanted it.

I packed what I wanted and we loaded it in the moving truck Klaus had ordered. The driver left before us.

I had a couple of suitcases in the car for the road. We had a long way to go...

"Are you ready Princess?" Veronica asked me as she held my door open.

"Yes, Let's go!" I replied, taking my seat in the car. I wanted away from this town, away from the memories...

...

We were on the road now...

We were driving toward Mystic Fall's, Virginia.

Aunt Veronica and Uncle Klaus decided it would be best for me to finish growing up there... I heard that they had planed a big reunion anyway... A lot of their friends would be back in town too...

A new life was starting and I could feel that they were hiding something from me... All Aunt Veronica said when I asked her about it was that once we arrive, she would have something important to tell me...

* * *

_**So, what did you think of this first chapter of the sequel?**_

_**Liked it? Hated it?**_

_**Please don't forget to review, it's important for me to decide on where to go from here!**_

_**Who will be back in Mystic Fall's?**_

_**I don't think it's going to be a long story people but tell me what you'd like to see happening, maybe it will inspire me...**_

_**Keep on reading me!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah was in Mystic Fall's with Veronica and Klaus, preparing the house to welcome Lilly, Kol, Rebekah and Weevil. Sage and Finn wouldn't be back before a few more months. The Salvatore and Bonnie would be back in a couple of days too. They had just arrived a few hours ago and already it felt like they had never left this house that would always be, in their minds, the place where they finally became a family again.

From his spot in the library, he heard Veronica's cell phone ringing. She had gotten off of it a couple of hours ago after wishing Lilly, her niece a happy birthday and had been in the yard with Klaus ever since. She had just stepped into the kitchen when her phone rang.

"Hello, Veronica Mickealson speaking." She answered without checking the number of the caller first.

"Misses Mickealson, this is Officer Barting. Are you the emergency contact shall anything happen to Mister and Misses Kane?" The man asked her immediatly in a grave voice.

"Yes, I am. What's going on?" She asked, getting worried.

"I'm sorry to inform you that there has been an accident..." Elijah and Klaus ran to her, showing her the support they knew she needed.

They, too, liked the Kane's, especially little Lily, or Lilly-V as they liked to call her.

"...and Mister and Misses Kane were killed on the spot... Do we need to call social services or can you come?" The officer asked.

"No, I'll be there as soon as I can... I'll be there before the day is over..." Veronica replied.

"Okay then, we'll leave an officer with Miss Kane until you arrive."

"Thank you officer."

"Have a good day ma'am." he said before he hung up.

"Have a good day? Seriously? He calls to tell me that my brother is dead and he wishes me to have a good day? Did the sun get to his head or something?" Veronica said furiously as she grabbed her purse and coat.

"I'll make sure we can have a jet, it will be faster." Klaus said as he got his phone out and followed her out the door.

"I'll make sure we have a room ready for her here! I'll informe Lilly and Kol to come sooner..." Elijah promised while Veronica nodded, in tears.

Once Elijah was left alone, it took it upon himself to call Kol and Lilly to inform them of what happened. Lilly was very sad and it saddened her even more that she couldn't go to the funeral... She felt better after Elijah told her that Bonnie would probably be able to contact Duncan and Meg later so she could say a proper goodbye to them.

...

Veronica and Klaus drove like maniacs to the airport.

"We can have a jet to get there but we probably should get a car once we land..." he said.

"Yes... We should..."

"You're not alone Love... I'm here... Lilly will be alright..." He told her.

"I know... We'll have to tell her the truth about what we are and about Lilly..."

"Yes, it would be best... I'm sure she'll take it well...She's strong!"

"Things will get confusing between the two Lilly's... We'll need to figure something out for when we call them..." Veronica had so many things going through her mind that she didn't know what she should deal with first.

"We have time... Right now let's concentrate on making sure she's okay and that she comes to live with us... We don't want her with her grandparents..."

"We should call the lawyer on the way... Just to make sure he gets everything ready and that Jake and Celeste can't do anything about the Will and our custody..." She suggested.

"I'm taking care of it, don't worry about a thing Love." He told her in a soft voice.

They were already at the airport and would soon be in the air.

A few compulsions later and they were in a private jet, getting priority over other flights.

Once at the airport in LA, one of Klaus' hybrid was waiting for them with a car. They thanked him and drove to the house and while Klaus dealt with the cop, Veronica rushed to comfort her goddaughter and niece. After the cop left, Klaus joined Veronica and Lilly and held the two girls as they cried.

...

The next few days passed by really fast.

When Veronica found out that Madison Sinclair, out of all the people in the world, was the one responsible for the accident and that she survived, she decided she should get her revenge and went in the hospital to drain her dry. She watched in satisfaction the life slipping away from the blond who had just killed her brother before she went back to the house to help her niece pack.

Was it bad that Veronica was happy that the first person she killed was Madison? Klaus told her it showed how important justice was for her...

The reading of the Will wasn't surprising. Basically, Veronica got to decide everything. She shared as farely as she could the possessions and only the Kane's protested when she said she would take Lilly home with her since she got custody.

"We're her grandparents, she has to live with us!" Celeste complained.

"You've seen her less than once a year since she was born and you spend your time bad mouthing her and her parents! She doesn't like you and she doesn't want to live with you! If she wants to see you, you'll come to us and have supervised visits." Veronica declared.

"We're wealthy Veronica, we can afford to take her in..." Jake said.

"We have more money than you'll ever have in your entire life Kane! Now stop complaining or we'll erase the supervised visits!" Klaus snapped, silencing the man with one look.

Lilly seemed pretty happy with that deal and helped her aunts and grandparents decide on what to take with them.

"The truck is here." Klaus informed Veronica the day they were supposed to leave. The truck wasn't very big but necessary to transport all the things Lilly wanted to take with her.

"How did you find someone to do this last minute?" she asked.

"It's one of Weevil's cousins!"

"Cool." Veronica replied before she informed Lilly that they needed to get moving if they didn't want to be stuck on the road.

'"You flew here, why are we driving back?" Lilly asked curiously after they all sat in the car.

"We're going to make a road trip out of this, take you and your aunt's mind out of everything!" Klaus replied cheerfully.

"Great!" Lilly said before she added sadly "Mommy loved road trips..."

...

"Klaus just called, they'll be here in a couple of hours." Elijah informed everyone.

"Should I hide or do we tell her everything right away?" Lilly asked nervously.

"Maybe you should hide... Let her settle in her new room... I'm sure Veronica has thought about everything." Kol suggested.

"Yes, it would be best... She called a couple of days ago to say they would tell her everything after she arrived but not right away... it will be a lot to take in and she'll probably be tired..." Elijah replied.

"I wished I could have been there to say goodbye to Duncan..." Lilly said.

"I know... But you did say your final goodbye at the wedding didn't you?" Kol asked her.

"Yes, but I had to make him forget..."

"Don't worry, he knows you love him and I'm sure that from wherever he is he's watching over you... I'm sure he's not mad at you for not telling him you came back to life!" Kol said as Elijah nodded.

"Okay, Taser is fed and Lilly-V's room is ready..." Weevil said as he and Rebekah came in the room.

"Good... Now we wait..." Elijah said.

"I'll go up in our room right away..." Lilly said, followed by Kol who didn't want to leave her alone when she was sad.

...

It was late at night when they finally arrived and Veronica decided she would tell everything to Lilly the next day. When they came in the room, only Rebekah and Weevil were waiting for them. Lilly and Kol went to bed so they didn't overwelm the girl and Elijah was hiding in the kitchen, not knowing if he should show himself to her or not... Why was he so nervous? Why did he feel such a strong overprotective feeling towards her?

"Come Lilly, I'll show you to your room." Rebekah said after they all greeted each other.

Lilly looked at Veronica with interrogation in her eyes. Didn't they have to talk? She had been, after all, promised an explanation.

"Go ahead Lilly, we'll talk about everything in the morning... It's been a long past few days and you need your rest!" Veornica said.

Lilly nodded:

"Good night Aunt Veronica, Good night Uncle Klaus." She said as she kissed their cheeks before following Rebekah and Weevil upstairs to her new bedroom.

Veronica sighted and went to pet her old Taser before going to bed too.

"Tomorrow is going to be a very long day..." Veronica sighted once they were both under the covers.

"It will be alright love... Everything will be alright." Klaus said before he kissed her and let his wife snuggle into his arms.

* * *

**So, what's the verdict?**

**Review please?**

**What do you want to see happening next? The story line is very vague right now so I'm open to all suggestions.**

**Keep on reading!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Lilly woke up to her aunt's dog liking her face.

"'Morning Taser" Lilly said sleepily after opening only one eye to check if it really was the dog and not someone toying with her. Her door was open but nobody else was around.

"Taser come back here and let Lilly sleep!" Veronica's voice said before she appeared in front of her.

"Good morning Aunt V." Lilly said with a small smile, watching the dog lying down at her feet, on the bed..

"Oh Lilly, you can go back to sleep if you want honey... Taser was just curious..." Veronica said.

"No, it's okay, I'm awake... I'll be down in a minute." She replied with a small smile that reminded Veronica of Meg.

"Okay, I'll go and get your breakfast ready then." Veronica said before she left the room, her dog trailing behind her.

...

When she got downstairs, Lilly could finally have a good look at the beautiful house she was standing in. It was one of the prettiest house she had ever seen and she suddenly realised how rich her Aunt and Uncle really were. It was full of very old and very expensive looking stuff.

She followed the noises to a wide and luxurious but welcoming Kitchen. There was a lot of people there.

"Lilly, come here sweetheart, it's time I re-introduced you to everybody." Veronica said.

"Good morning!" Lilly said shyly as she went to stand by her Aunt's side. In that moment, she reminded Veronica and Weevil of Meg.

"Finn and Sage couldn't be here... They'll come and visit in a couple of months I think. So, You remember Rebekah and Weevil."

"They showed me my room last night!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yes, they did. This is..." Veronica started but was interrupted by Lilly shouting:

"Elijah!" with a deep blush on her face.

Elijah smiled kindly.

"Yes, this is Elijah... And here we have his brother Kol." Veronica said, not bothering reintroducing Klaus as they had seen a lot of each others.

"Where is Kol's girlfirend? What's her name again?" Lilly asked curiously.

"Well, maybe we should keep this for after your breakfast honey... It's complicated and has to do with the secret we have to share with you." Veronica said softly.

"Oh okay... It will be quick though because I'm not that hungry!" The young girl said as she sat in front of the breakfast table while everyone left the room.

"Come and join us in the living room when you're done okay?" Veronica told her softly.

Lilly nodded and took a croissant before helping herself to some milk. She kept her eyes on Elijah until she couldn't see him anymore and then she settled on looking around the kitchen. It was very pretty and well decorated.

...

"Looks like someone has a crush on Elijah..." The old Lilly said when everyone joined her in the living room.

"At our wedding she liked Kol a lot but now she thinks that Elijah is the prettiest... she told me so when I helped her pack her room." Veronica confessed.

"Hey, that's not fair, I'm much hotter than Elijah!" Kol complained.

"And so modest too!" Weevil joked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would have loved to have the two Lilly's both Aunt and niece fighting each other for you!" Rebekah rolled her eyes as she said this.

"It would have been hot!" He replied.

"She's 12!" Klaus growled protectively.

"So? That's around the age Logan was when he fell in love with Veronica and decided she was hot!" Lilly told then, reminding Veronica of a long time ago, when Logan confessed to it in the limo when they didn't go to homecoming.

"I..." Elijah hesitated and then didn't say anything more.

"What is it?" Veronica asked him worridly.

"I feel very protective of her... Nothing inapropriate or anything but I know that I don't want anything to happen to her... I also don't really fancy the idea of her dating anyone..." He confessed.

"How long has this been going on?" Klaus asked him in shock.

"Ever since I met her at your wedding!"Elijah said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rebekah asked.

"Because I didn't know what it meant!" He snapped.

"It's okay Elijah! I know you, you're a good guy. I trust you! We'll figure out what it means together! Maybe Bonnie will be able to help when they get in town..." Veronica said.

"Maybe..." Elijah said.

Just then they heard Lilly putting her bowl in the sink and walking toward them. Kol went to stand slightly in front of his Love while they all faced the young girl.

"Come and seat here Lilly." Veronica said as she tapped a spot right next to her on the couch.

It was revelation time.

* * *

**Can you guess what happens in the next chapter?**

**REVELATION TIME!**

**So I guess you figured out the main couple now didn't you?**

**Don't forget to review please!**

**I know this chapter was shorter, but it's mainly a filler chapter... How do you want things to go from here? How would you like things to play out?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	4. Chapter 4

As she left the kitchen, Lilly could feel a new tension in the air. Whatever it was that they needed to tell her it was making them all nervous.

The first thing she noticed when she entered the room was Kol standing in front of a feminine figure with familiar blond hair. There was a lot of blonds in this family! Was Sage the only woman in the Mickealson clan that didn't have blond hair?

Lilly went to sit where her Aunt asked her to and braced herself with what she would learn.

Maybe they were mafia people, that would explain all the money...

Maybe they sparkled in the sun like in Twilight... Oh, how she wished she could meet the real Edward...or would Jacob be better?

Maybe they were fairy tale characters like in Once Upon a Time... Maybe her Aunt Veronica was the real long lost daughter of Snow white and prince charming or maybe Veronica was Belle and Klaus was the best...or maybe the best was Kol's hiden girlfriend!

Maybe they were serial killers like Dexter and they wanted her to choose the next victim...or they wanted to train her to be one too... Thet would be exiting right?

Maybe she had been accepted to Hogward...

Maybe she was about to start an adventure like on TV where you face bravely danger and end up with the super cute and super popular guy...

Maybe she should just stop watching TV and listen to what they had to tell her!

"So, what's the big secret?" Lilly asked them with a courage she wasn't sure she was feeling.

She tried to hide her nervousness behind humor but knew that she wasn't fooling anyone.

Why was Kol still hiding his girlfriend? Was she some kind of monster? Maybe that was their secret, they were all involved in some kind of Doctor Frenkenstein monster making...

"Do you believe in supernatural Lilly?" Veronica asked her gently.

"Like aliens or something? Sure, why not...We can't be the only ones in the universe..." she replied.

That was it, they were aliens trying to take over the earth! Should she help them?

"Hum... Not aliens no...That's Syfy honey. Do you believe in magic?" Veronica asked her again.

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe..." Lilly said.

"There is no easy way for me to tell you this so I'm just going to go out and say it... But before I do, keep in mind that we love you. You are safe and none of us would ever hurt you okay?"

"Off course!" Lilly replied, nodding happily.

"Okay then... We're vampires. Klaus, Elijah, Finn, Rebekah, Kol and Sage are all very old vampire. I was changed a couple of years ago. Weevil was changes a little before you were born. Don't worry, we don't kill people." Veronica said.

"Mostly." Kol added, earning a glare from Klaus and Elijah.

"Weevil and Klaus are also half werewolfs." Veronica added.

"Wow... What about Kol's girlfriend, why is she hiding?" Lilly asked.

Veronica nodded toward Kol and he stepped aside, letting the young Lilly look at the aunt she thought was dead.

"You look familiar... I've seen you before..." Lilly whispered, trying to think hard where she had seen the blond beauty sitting before her.

"Aunt Lilly! You were dead! Daddy told me you died, I've even seen the paper articles with the ugly pictures full of blood! Why aren't you old like Aunt V?" The young girl shouted.

"Hey! I'm not old!" Veronica growled playfully with a small smile on her lips.

"I meant older...Older than in the pictures from back when she was alive... Are you still alive?" Lilly-V asked in confusion.

"I was... I was a ghost for over two years... All alone with only a couple of people capable of seeing me... I would stay a ghost until your Aunt Veronica died too and since she wanted to change and be forever with Klaus, they found a way for me to come back as a vampire." Lilly explained.

"How did they do it?" The young Lilly asked, eager to leanr more.

"Bonnie, a friend of ours, is a witch... You'll meet her soon." Veronica said.

"Is she half witch, half vampire, like Klaus and Weevil are half werewolf?" She asked curiously.

"You can't be a witch and a vampire at the same time... You have to choose!" Rebekah informed her.

The tone of her voice showed that she resented her mother for making that choice for her... She obviously wished she had the opportunity to choose.

"Bonnie is still a witch for now but in a few years she'll change and be a vampire to spend forever with the vampire she loves!" Elijah added, making Lilly blush for some reason.

"Okay... I guess I'm okay with all of this..." She said.

"If you have question we'll be happy to answer them." Elijah said, happy to help the little girl.

"Why don't we let Lilly answer them... The two of them have been separated long enough, it's time they reunite don't you think?" Veronica suggested.

"That's a good idea Love!" Klaus said as Elijah looked slightly disapointed but saw the truth of what his brother said.

"We have to find a way to call them... We can't just call the both of them Lilly, it's going to get confusing..." Weevil said as he rolled his eyes.

"And there is no way anyone is calling me _Liliane_ like Celeste insisted on doing when she was mad at me!" The older Lilly said.

"That must have been all the time then!" Weevil joked.

"How about vampire Lilly and human Lilly?" Kol suggested.

"We can't use her middle name either... We already have a Veronica..." Elijah added, ignoring Kol's stupid idea.

"I don't mind being called Lilly-V if you want... Or Little Lilly works for now..." She added.

"Well, that will do for now! Why don't we leave both Lilly's alone. I'm sure they have a lot to catch up on." Veronica said gently.

"Thank you Ronnie, you're the best sister-friend ever!" The elder Lilly told her sister and best friend.

"You're welcome, it was long overdue I think!" Veronica replied before she turned toward her niece and said "I'll be right outside if you need anything. Just call me and I'll be there okay?"

Lilly nodded and watched her Aunt leaving the room. She was now alone with the Aunt she thought she would never meet and she didn't know what to do.

The vampire decided to break the ice:

"So, do you have questions about vampire or anything else? Don't worry, I won't bite!"

That made the young girl smile and they started talking.

They talked about a lot of different things and ate lunch alone while they kept catching up. They were both grateful to Veronica for this moment. They needed it to connect and by the end of the day, it felt like they had known each other for years instead of hours.

It became obvious to Lilly-V that while Veronica was the responsible aunt, the parental figure, Lilly would be the fun one, the one who would take her to parties and such...

That day, Lilly was also informed that she would have to wear AND consume vervain in order to protect herself from compulsion. Of course, she already wore vervain in the necklace Veronica had gotten her years ago and she now understood why she was asked not to take it off, ever. Now she also drank it regularly, just in case.

In a town like Mystic Fall's, we're always better safe than sorry right?

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Review please, please, please?**

**What would you like to see hapening in the storyline next? I don't know where i'm going with this and really need some help finishing it!**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	5. Chapter 5

After being explained everything, Little' Lilly felt more comfortable. She was still very sad and missing her parents but the news of supernatural existing managed to take her mind away from the pain of loss. Plus, she had gained another Aunt and uncle!

She had thought that her feelings for Elijah were pointless because he was so much older than she was but now that she knew that he would never grow any older, she felt hope. She had time to catch up with him and maybe one day he would feel the same way about her... All she had to do is hope that he wouldn't start a relationship with anyone else.

.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months.

Lilly met the Salvatore and Bonnie (considered a Salvatore now). Bonnie even allowed her to say a real goodbye to her parents through a spell and it allowed her aunt Lilly to also say goodbye to her brother and his wife.

She had met Jeremy Gilbert and Alaric Salzmann. She didn't have them in class yet because she was still in Middle school but she was sure that once she reached high school, she would enjoy being in their classes. They both seemed very cool. She wondered once why they weren't married but after Stefan told her what happened with Alaric's ex-wife and then his girlfriend and Jeremy ex girlfriends, she understood why they would wish to remain single.

Finn and Sage also came back for a while before they left again. She liked them too of course but they were a little too serious for her.

_**.TIME BREAK.**_

Time passed and today, Lilly V was celebrating her 16th birthday.

Life had been great to her so far since she moved in with her aunts. Sure, she missed her parents but she knew that all in all, she had been lucky to have such a family ready to take her in. Plus, she knew that her parents were happy in heaven or some place close to it.

With time, her once blond hair had darken a bit and were now closer to her father's hair color.

She was very exited to celebrate her 16th birthday, she had big plans!

Of course she would now be able to drive and she couldn't wait to see the car her uncle Klaus had bought her but she also was happy because she would be able to put her plan in motion now...

What plan?

Her "**_let's seduce Elijah_**" plan.

She was still very much in love with him and she knew that the reason behind his many travels these past years was that he felt something too and he didn't want to try and identify it. She had heard him speaking about it with Klaus and Veronica one day and he had decided to travel to avoid thinking of his overprotectiveness and other feelings too much while she was so young... she could only hope that nothing had changed since then!

Well, now she was 2 years away from being an adult and he would just have to accept her love. He was coming back for the party and it was her mission to prevent him from leaving again.

.

Yesterday, Lilly-V had celebrated her _sweet 16_ with all of her friends and today she would celebrate it with her family and their close friends. Kol was taking care of grilling the meat and there would be all of her favorite salads and desserts.

Sage and Finn had arrived some time during the night and everyone was happy to see them again. The past decade had been filled with travels for them and they had never been happier. Of course they always lkept in touch and made a point of coming back for family events.

Bonnie, Damon and Stefan were also invited, along with Alaric and Jeremy.

Lilly-V would also be able to finally meet Tyler and Caroline who would be back in town for the occasion. She had never seen them but she knew that Caroline was a good friend of Rebekah and her aunt Lilly. She had been told by her aunt of the summer the three of them passed in Greece. They had left their men behind and simply enjoyed their lives as young, blond and beautiful girls. They had invited Veronica but she had refused to part so long from Klaus and stayed with them only one week before she flew back home.

Lilly-V couldn't wait until she was older and could be changed...

Of course Veronica and Klaus told her she didn't have to, that she could stay human, have children and live a long normal life but she had refused... If she came to want children she'll always be able to adopt or something... Why would she want to grow old and die when she could be forever young and beautiful like her family? After all, all the people she loved where supernatural creatures that would live forever!

.

The party in the back yard was in full swing and Lilly-V was having lots of fun.

Elijah was here and she could feel his eyes following her around the yard... His stare was protective, like it always had been, but when their eyes met a few minutes ago, she could see something changing in them... He was seeing her differently, in a new light...

"How are you doing Elijah?" She asked him when she managed to corner him alone.

"I'm fine Lilly... How about you?" He replied softly.

"I'm 16 now... I'm older..."

"Yes...I believe it's the reason we're all here today." he smiled softly as he said it.

"I'm not that much younger than you anymore..." She was getting closer to him.

"I can see that..." He replied, trying to stay calm.

"Listen Elijah... I'm not stupid, I know you have been having strong feelings for me ever since I arrived here and so did I... I know it didn't make much sense back then and you left not to think about them but I'm 16 now... I'm old enough... We can work things out together..." She decided to be blunt and honest, like her aunt Lilly had suggested.

"Work things out?" He asked.

"Yes...I've loved you ever since I first saw you... I know that this isn't just some flame or a silly crush... This is serious and I don't want you to leave again... I want you to stay here and be with me!" Lilly said.

Elijah wasn't sure of what he should say. Of course he wanted to but should he accept and be with her? He looked to his right and saw Klaus and Veronica watching them... They had heard everything and he smiled when they both smiled at him and nodded. They were giving him permission...

"I... You might be 16 Lilly but you're still pretty young... We would have to take things slow..." Elijah replied.

"So you'll stay?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"It seems that I'm having a hard time staying away from you... It might be better for me to stay and give us a chance..." He replied with a soft smile as the young girl squealed and jumped in his arms.

He hug her close to him and then let her pull him to the part of the yard where everyone was eating and having fun. She wouldn't let go of his hand anytime soon and he was happy to see the beaming smile on her face. As long as she was happy, so was he.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this chapter? **

**I don't know how much longer this is going to be... It depends on inspiration I guess... If not next chapter will be the last!  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly-V was nervous.

It had been a month since her birthday party and tonight, Elijah was taking her on their first date... She didn't know where it would be or what they would do but she knew he had been working a while on it... She knew that if he took so long to ask her out, it was because he waited for this fancy restaurant he liked to have a free table at an adequate time...

This past month, they had spent a lot of time together. He would read quietly while she did her homework, both side by side, he would take her to school and pick her up later, he would sit by her side for dinner... It was small things but she liked it. They talked a lot, getting to know each other.

Things moved slowly but they surely were moving.

They had talked a lot and after Bonnie did some magic, they understood that they were soul mates. Everyone accepted it and they decided to take it slow and go with the flow of things. They were going to end up together no matter what so they figured they better do things right.

.

As she got ready for her first date with the vampire of her dreams, Lilly-V got the help of all her aunts.

They were all helping her choose her dress, what to do with her hair, Rebekah and Lilly gave her a manicure while Bonnie and Caroline, who came to spend the afternoon with their friends, gave her pedicures. All in all, they were all having a great time and the only human in the room was relaxing.

Lilly-V found it funny that she never felt afraid of the fact she was the only human in a house full of vampires. She actually felt safe and remembered how easy it had been for her to accept it.

"I remember when we talked after and you asked if we sparkled in the sun..." Lilly said nostalically.

"Yeah, and later Kol didn't forget to tease me for that question!" The human replied grumpily.

"Don't act like you didn't get him back for it! Seriously, waiting 3 years to get back at him was a great idea, he wasn't expecting it anymore." Veronica praised with a proud smile on her face.

"I'm surprised that Lilly let you do it though. I don't know if I would have let you do anything like that to my Weevil." Rebekah said while Caroline nodded.

"It was fun and I knew Kol would laugh about it later..." Lilly replied with a shurg of her shoulders.

"Yeah, much later!" Bonnie said.

"Just the memory of him that day..." Veronica chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he slep through it." Rebekah noted.

"That's because I waited for a night where I knew he would be exhausted. It had been a really big day and Aunt Lilly had exhausted him with sex after that... I knew it was my best shot." Lilly-V explained. Of course she still remembered everything clearly since it had happened less than a year ago.

"It's marked in my calendar for ever as the day my brother was superglued glitter all over his face by a human!" Rebekah exclaimed as they all laughed at the memory of Kol coming back down the stairs and entering the kitchen without realising he had glitter all over.

"And just when I was making progress at getting him to look at himself in the mirror less often..." Lilly sighted dramatically.

"It truly was brillant!" Veronica confirmed.

"The best part was that it took days to come off and Bonnie refused to use magic to take them off." Caroline said.

"Well, he did deserve it... Nobody can make fun of one of us and get away with it!" Rebekah nodded.

Lilly-V laughed along with the women in the room with her. It was a good memory she would cherish forever. For a minute though, Lilly-V was grateful that Klaus had taken his brother out shopping for food and other things because Kol absolutly hated being reminded of this moment when he had been bested by a 15 years old human girl.

.

After several hours of having fun with the girls, Lilly-V was ready and feeling pretty confident. Things would go well, how could they not when they were meant for each other? Bonnie herself told her that they were soul mates and that everything would be fine. When it's meant to be, nothing can stop it from happening.

When she was finally ready, she nervously let everyone leave her bedroom before her. She stayed alone for a couple of seconds, needed to catch her breath and collect her thoughts.

Lilly-V knew that Elijah was waiting for her downstairs and she slowly walked down the steps, counting each steps, taking her time like her Aunt Lilly told her, so she would have the desired effect.

Elijah was very handsome of course and smiled the minute she was in his line of vision.

"You look very pretty Lilly." He complimented her.

"Thank you. So do you but then again, when don't you look good?" She replied with a small blush.

He chuckled and offered her his arm. She took it and let him lead her toward his car.

"Nervous?" He asked her after he stared the car.

"A little." She admitted.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. If you want to go home, at any point, all you have to do is ask." He reassured her.

"I trust you Elijah. Everything will be perfect." She said confidently before she drifted the conversation toward the fact that Jeremy Gilbert had gone on a couple of date with April Young. Talking about another couple would surely take the nerves out of their own date right?

.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Elijah acted like the perfect gentleman. He held the door for her, her pulled her chair out and helped her sit, he waited until she had ordered to order for himself... He even growled slightly when the male waiter started to flirt with her.

They ate and danced and it was a really fun night. They talked about a lot of different things and laughed. They simply connected. Before he drove her back home, Elijah took her for a walk in a very pretty park and there, in front of a fountain, they kissed for the first time.

It was sweet and romantic and everything Lilly-V had ever hoped for it to be. She was perfectly happy.

It was short but she quickly pulled him back to her for more and before she knew it, they were making out in the park.

At some point she felt her back being pressed to the metal of the car and she didn't know when they had moved back there but she didn't care, she was in his arms and she was kissing him.

She was happy and she knew she would be for the rest of her life. One day she would marry him and they would be as happy as Klaus and Veronica, Lilly and Kol, Rebekah and Weevil, Finn and Sage were.

* * *

**I hope you liked it... I think that's the end of it, unless I change my mind and write more later...**

**It's the end for now anyway.**

**Don't forget the review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	7. AN New Story

Hey dear readers!

I have just started a new Veronica Mars/The Vampire Diaries fanfiction called:

_**Lilly Kane: Young, Fabulous and Dead.**_

The pairing is Lilly and Klaus. It won't be a very long fiction and I already planed a small sequel for Veronica and her pairing.

Please give it a chance and read it. Rating is T right now but will go up to M as soon as next chapter is published!

Don't forget to read and review to tell me what you think!

Lorelei Candice Black


End file.
